


My Savior

by orphan_account



Series: Heavy/Dark/Depression AU. (Life is strange) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Childhood, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Harm, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Violence, pricefield, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Chloe`s girlfriend went missing after the vortex party, she does everything what it takes that Max is save again.? Does Chloe and her find her???





	1. Chapter 1

Yesterday was the vortex club party, I was there with Max, Steph and Drew.  Max and I have been together for almost a month.

 Last night something happened when I was a bathroom with Steph.

 Drew were somewhere when we came back Max was missing. I was up all night and tried to found Max. I can't lose her I can't. 

 We called the cops, but they don`t do anything, because of Prescott, David try to help... 

 Now I am sitting in my chair and looking at our last photo, I remember that day when we take this and when I framed it. 

 a single tear rolled down my cheek as I ran my thump over max's face. 

_"I found you I promise, and who did this pay,"._

 I heard knock my door. "yeah it's open."

 "Hey, Chloe, can we come inside?" Steph asked. 

"Why you ask," 

Steph sigh, "Drew blames himself," 

"Dude," 

"I know Chloe, but I should not have left I could have done something,". Drew replied as she sat down. 

 "It's not your fault, nothing is, only their who did this, so I`m not mad,"

 "Okay" Drew replied as he took a deep breath.

 "Let's think how we get Max back,"

 "Agree,". 

 


	2. Coming to you

Days becoming weeks, Steph and Drew had to drag Chloe out of bed every day because she blames herself.

Max is still missing, nobody knows yet, even Victoria who is Nathan's friend.

Chloe neither sleep nor eat, and everyone is worried about her.

Later that day, Steph got a phone call from Frank. They've been trying to contact him before.

While Steph was talking with Frank, Drew was talking to Chloe and trying to comfort her.

“Have you eaten anything?” Drew asked after he opened his hamburger paper.

“I’m not hungry” Chloe replied.

Drew took a bite, and chewed before he talked again, “I know you are worried over Max, but you need to eat.” “Max would not want you to starve yourself.”

“I know, I... cannot... I mean I have food but Max... she had not, I’m sure.” Chloe replied as she dried her eyes.

“Okay, take this...” Drew said, and he offered his burger to Chloe.

“T-thanks mate.”

  
Steph had quit the call, not even a minute ago. She has some news.

  
"Max is with Nathan" Steph said excitedly.

 

* * *

As Chloe was driving a little too fast, Steph and Drew listened to David`s plan.

Honestly, Nathan is not a bad person; he is mentally ill and needs help. I don't know if he is working alone or with someone. I mean this is happening all week. First, Rachel then Kate... and now, Max.


End file.
